There is a need, particularly in third-world countries in which mass-inoculation programmes are being carried out, for a cheap, simple container which can be used for collecting spent syringes and needles and, subsequently, for disposing by burning of the collected articles by igniting the articles within the container. Such a container must be sufficiently robust to resist puncturing by the needles collected and must be capable of maintaining its structural integrity for a prolonged period whilst the contents are being burnt. If the material from which the container is made is consumed too quickly by the burning contents, there is a danger that a small proportion of the articles being disposed of may escape destruction and may eventually come to be used a second time. This problem is of particular concern as it may lead to the transmission of contagious diseases via a contaminated syringe/needle.